Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a control method for the image display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an image display apparatus including a backlight including a plurality of light-emitting blocks, light emission brightness of which can be individually controlled, there is a technique for reducing the light emission brightness of the backlight for each of the light-emitting blocks according to an input image signal. There is also a technique for reducing the light emission brightness of the backlight for each of the light-emitting blocks according to an input image signal and correcting an image signal of an image region corresponding to the light-emitting block according to the reduction of the light emission brightness. These techniques are called local dimming. By using the local dimming, it is possible to improve the contrast of a display image and suppress a misadjusted black level (see, for example, WO2009/054223).